


Occam's Razor

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, incest sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The simplest answer is often the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occam's Razor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimcognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/gifts).



> For grimcognito, who showed me the brilliance of these two massive cuties <3

A ripple of pleasure crawled through Topspin's frame, making him straighten and stare at the blank wall opposite him. A second later the feeling intensified, spreading warmth from his spark chamber, and he chuckled softly to himself. The records he was reading were interesting but not _that_ thrilling; in the absence of any other obvious input, the surge of lust could mean only one thing. His optics dipped back down to his data pad as he opened a private comm with his twin.  
  
//Back from your mission?//  
  
//You're observant tonight,// Twin Twist sent back sourly.   
  
Topspin laughed again, blocking his amusement from their connection as best he could. //And you apparently had some riveting battles?//  
  
// _Riveting,_ // Twin Twist parroted flatly.   
  
Not bothered by the frustration bleeding through, Topspin wiggled and settled further on his berth as he propped the pad on a knee. //So, any idea on who's available? I don't recommend Perceptor again- Primus knows he's earnest, but it took _twice_ as long as-//  
  
//Not Percy.//  
  
//Mm,// Topspin agreed, shifting again as a current ran down his backstruts. If he was careful, Twin Twist's fragging wouldn't get him so bothered he'd have to find someone himself. Which, he mused, would be inconvenient though not necessarily _unpleasant._ He hadn't rolled into a berth with another mech in several cycles, so maybe it was worth foregoing a dampener. //So, not Percy,// he continued idly. //Got a mech in mind?//  
  
//...Yeah.//  
  
The hesitation made Topspin's gaze lift again, curious but unwilling to pry. Even if they had always shared every wave of intense emotion, it didn't mean his twin's liaisons were his business. However, they usually made a game of it, using humour to banish any kind of chagrin. Their variety in berthmates had turned into private jokes shared only between themselves.  
  
He started when the door pinged open, dropping his data pad in his lap when he met his twin's hungry optics. His visor flared as Twin Twist smashed the door controls, closing it behind him as he stalked toward the berth. Venting unsteadily, Topspin discarded his data pad and turned to lower his legs over the side, hands gripping the edge hard enough to dent. Well, this was certainly- _different_.   
  
"Why?" he asked quietly, frowning as Twin Twist halted before him, shivering with restraint. This close, Topspin could _taste_ the charge rolling off his twin, flickers of energy transferring between their frames intermittently.  
  
Twin Twist vented harshly, uncurling his fists to grip Topspin's shoulders. "Better question is, why not?"  
  
Topspin shuddered as currents freely passed through Twin Twist's fingers, drawing his own charge up to meet his twin's. "Medics said we should keep what we can separate?"  His spark whirled happily as Twin Twist leaned in, the slitted optics and wide grin overriding the surfacing reservations.  
  
"I don't wanna keep fragging other bots and wishing they were you," Twin Twist growled. "I'm _tired_ of pretending we don't want this. What about you?"

"But-," Topspin released a vent slowly, trying to think past the pleasure melting into his fields. "Okay. You think a quick plugin is going to do anything for that charge, though? I don't."

Twin Twist's grin widened as he pinched the edge of an audial, wrenching a gasp from his twin. "Sure won't."

Topspin chuckled nervously. "Well, it's not like we can- can merge-,"

"Why not?" Twin Twist's optics narrowed, smile melting into a frown. "Didn't Rung tell you?"

"...Tell me what?"

The grin returned immediately with a sigh of relief. " _Primus,_ I thought you hadn't mentioned merging 'cause you didn't _want_ to," Twin Twist vented loudly. "Rung told me there's no greater risk of split sparks merging than others. Inseparation is more like a- a- I dunno, an ancient story or something. He said it was some old superstition; medically there's nothing to it."

Topspin's tension relaxed as he stared incredulously up at his twin. He _never_ would've thought to talk about something so intensely personal with someone else, and yet here Twin Twist had apparently been thinking of and persuing the idea for some time. And Twin Twist had thought his silence on the subject was due to rejection, not ignorance-

Topspin's arms snaked up the smooth chassis and dug into thick neck cabling to pull his twin flush against him. His spark leapt, pulsing in anticipation, and the wanton groan ripped from Twin Twist was more than enough to convince them both.

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely continue into a second chapter with aforementioned smut. Stay tuned!


End file.
